Hall of Records
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: In the grand tradition of Rorschach Blot's "Odd Ideas" and Tellmicus Sundance's "Archive Rejects", I've started my own archive for story ideas that never got quite off the ground. So peek in and enjoy.
1. Naruto Harry Potter Fusion 1

_These three excerpts were for a possible Harry Potter/Naruto crossover that I could never really find a way to work properly. In this we have the character of Mark Potter, James's older brother and Harry's uncle. Despite the elder of the two, Mark always felt his parents focused more on his sibling than him, and it led to quite a bit o resentment on his part. _

_During Mark's sixth year at Hogwarts he studied aboard in Japan, training under an old man named Hideo Noshimori, who was actually a Leaf Ninja who had ventured beyond the boundaries of the Hidden Countries, here located under a powerful magical barrier in the Pacific not far from Japan. Mark learns Ninjutsu from this man, thinking it's some kind of traditional magic. After having enough of his parents's favoritism and his brother constantly getting out of trouble, Mark leaves England and heads to Japan. _

_He meets up with Kaguya, a fellow student and eventual girlfriend. Hideo had recently passed away and while going through his personal effects, they learn of their master's past and decide to check out the Hidden Countries. __Admittedly...not a very smart idea, because once you enter the barrier, there's no getting out. Mark and Kaguya end up in the middle of the Third Great Shinobi War. They join Konoha and become friends with Minato and Kushina. _

_After the war ends Minato becomes the Fourth Hokage as normal, but he then asks Mark to be come his successor in wake of his death. When "Madara" attacks the village, Mark can only watch as his two oldest friends die to protect the village. In accordance with Minato's wishes, Mark becomes the Fifth Hokage. This first excerpt sees Mark paying a visit to the Memorial Stone after his coronation._

Hall of Records File 1

The newly installed Fifth Hokage stood in front of the memorial stone, gazing down at the names carved onto it. His brown eyes focused on the two recent additions to the ranks of the fallen in the line of duty. _Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina_. Mark's hands clenched into fists as he remembered seeing the final moments of his two dear friends, impaled on Kyuubi's claws as they shielded their son at the cost of their own lives. Naruto was now currently in Kaguya's care, they would raise him as their own child.

"I hope you don't make it a habit to come here very often. Mark. It's bad enough Kakashi wastes his time here. You can't fall into the same void. You need to keep your head now…Hokage-Sama." A wizened old voice rumbled behind him. The ninja wizard paid no attention to his predecessor as Sarutobi took a place beside him. The Third Hokage put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Minato and Kushina wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"I know, sensei." Mark whispered quietly. "My duty is to the people, but even I need time to mourn. They can at least let me have that can't they?" The Crimson Fox had developed a rabid hatred for the elders, with their dour faces and even more dour dispositions. It reminded him far too much of the Ministry, a bunch of crooked old men and women who bathed in corruption and would not relinquish their power for anything.

"I understand more than anyone else of your desire to mourn their deaths, but there are important matters we need to discuss, Mark." His eyes took on an edge of steel. "I said the same thing to Minato after his installation ceremony. There are certain things I have to teach you, things that can only be passed on from one Hokage to the next. Tobirama-sensei died upon naming me as his successor, and I had to learn it all from the documents he left behind and it was quite the information overload." He puffed his pipe. "I thought it easier if there was someone there to guide them through. It's one of the reasons I stepped down; that way I could help ease Minato into the position."

"What exactly do I need to know?" Mark asked.

"Come with me back to the office and I'll show you." Sarutobi said, leading the younger man back to the Hokage Tower. Surprisingly, the desk was free of paperwork, and a small thin book with the symbol of the Leaf embossed on the cover. Reverently the Professor picked it up, putting it into his successor's hands. "This is the Book of Konoha. The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, my sensei, started it when the village was first formed. Every Hokage since then has added to it. It's a compendium of all our knowledge, for the Hokage, by the Hokage and only for a Hokage's Eyes and now its yours Mark."

Mark looked at the book, this here was the sum knowledge of all his predecessors, handed to him on a silver platter. "Pretty heavy, sensei," Were his only words.

"I'll leave you alone for right now. Take your time reading through it. It will be quite informative." Sarutobi left the office and Mark sat down behind the desk, putting his feet up. He had a long night of reading ahead of him.


	2. Naruto Harry Potter Fusion 2

After watching the scene in Road to Sakura when her parents are about to head out into battle and certain death, this almost wrote itself. One thing about Mark's general character archetype is his propensity for taking in strays. I envisioned Mark and Kaguya taking in all three members of Team 7 and raising them as their own children. It would have made for an interesting time when it came time for Sasuke to leave the village...

Hall of Records File 2

"Keep in mind I got all of this secondhand from Kaguya. I was out of the village at a diplomatic summit. The invaders were at least smart to attack when I wasn't around. I should have been though…" Mark looked into his cup of tea; Lily took her brother in law's hand to soothe him. Brilliant green eyes imploring to just the tell the story. "The Harunos were two of the bravest people I ever knew. I served with them during the Third Great Shinobi War. Kaguya and Mebuki were good friends, and Kizashi and I went out drinking on occasion. He was alright, if you were willing to listen to his bad jokes."

"I'm glad to see you were so close." Lily smiled.

"They got married when the war ended and Sakura was born shortly after that. Those first few years were pretty rough. We were still rebuilding our forces after the Kyuubi's attack, so they remained on active duty. Kaguya and I would normally take care of her alongside Naruto and Harry. They had just returned from a mission when the attack happened." Mark let his mind sink back to that night so long ago.

_"They've made it through our third defense line, Commander Haruno! We can't hold them back much longer!" The ninja rasped, clutching his bandaged arm. "Of all times for the Hokage to be out of the village!" Kizashi assessed the situation. So far the attacking horde had been mostly bandits and common thugs. Not a problem for the elites of one of the Big Five, but still, they were causing plenty of mayhem and destruction. Unless a decisive blow was struck, many more would die. _

_ "I see…Alright, we'll head out then." Kizashi said. Mebuki stood by his side. She had made it very clear that she was going with him. The Haruno Patriarch wasn't pleased but his wife was stubborn. There was no dissuading her at all. Little Sakura ran up to her father, green eyes full of stark terror at the whole situation. Kizashi smiled warmly, He looked down at his little girl, the one who meant the entire world to him. Sakura would be the one reason he and Mebuki risked their lives for the village. _

_ He reached into his flak jacket and pulled out the cherry blossom pendant he bought shortly after her birth. "Listen to me very carefully, Blossom. Mommy and I have something very important we have to do." He gently put the necklace into her tiny hand, closing her fingers around it. "We need you to be brave for us." _

_ "Daddy…I'm scared!" Sakura whimpered, tears starting to form in her eyes. Kizashi looked to over to Mebuki. She knelt down to give her five year old daughter a hug. _

_ "Everything will be okay, Sakura. We're not going to let anything happen to you, sweetheart." Mebuki spoke in her most motherly tone, rubbing her daughter's back to soothe her, Her maternal instincts strengthening her resolve to protect her most precious treasure. She planted a kiss on Sakura's forehead, "You do everything Aunt Kaguya tells you to do. Mommy and Daddy love you very much. You always remember that okay?"_

_ "Okay Mommy." Sakura said. Kaguya put her hands on the little girl's shoulders as her parents departed the Hokage's office, heading out to join the fray. It would be the last time Sakura Haruno would ever see her parents alive…Kizashi Haruno, Jounin Commander of the ninja forces of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, alongside his wife, Mebuki Haruno, would both give their lives in service to the village. _


	3. Naruto Harry Potter Fusion 3

This last part was born out of a dream I had, where I was in this very scenario. I knew I had to put it down on paper since it was so vivid in my mind, not to mention it sets up why Mark and Kaguya take in Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to begin with...

Hall of Records File 3

"It was the last days of the Third Great Shinobi War. After our victory at Kanabi Bridge, Iwa was in full retreat back towards Earth Country. There were still a lot of concerns about a possible counterattack. So Kaguya and I were inserted behind enemy lines as merchants to try and learn anything we could." Mark let out a bitter laugh, "We were made in seconds! They dragged us to this wide open place in the road. Little more than a field outpost…but it was there that the longest eight days of my life would occur. It's where I fell in love…and earned a debt I could never repay." The Crimson Fox's eyes became slightly unfocused as he let his memories drift back to that day so long ago…

_Dragged between the two same burly Iwa ninja, Mark's battered form was absently tossed into the dank hole. It had just finished raining and the ground was freshly wet. The muddy ground helped cushion his fall, but it was of little comfort to the battered ninja. A small trickle of water fell down through the hardened steel grate onto his face. "My last meal before I die…a few trickles of rain water." Mark's eyes grew heavy, deciding it was best to conserve what little strength he had. He slept for a few hours. _

_ As he awoke, and sensation returned to his body, he noticed something very different, while he could still feel the cold muck against his legs, his back was now propped up against something soft and warm. His eyes opened to a most beautiful sight. Kaguya was holding him in her arms, cradling his head to her bare chest. He saw an open tunnel, which must have lead from his cell to hers. Her raven black hair was matted and tangled; flawless porcelain features caked with dirt but she was the most absolutely beautiful sight to him. _

_ "Hi." She cooed sweetly, running dirty fingers along his face. He tried to reach up, but there was no strength in his arms to even cause a stir. She shook her head, "No…rest dear, Let's…just make these last moments count." She whispered. _

_ "I love you, Kaguya Sarayashki." Mark said. Tears started leaking out of her emerald eyes. _

_ "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that…" she kissed him on the cheek, "I love you as well, Mark Potter. At the very least we'll be together in these few precious moments." The couple embraced, fully prepared to meet their death as shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Mark faded out of consciousness again, accepting it would probably be the last time. Kaguya hugged her beloved, closing her eyes as well, accepting her inevitable fate. _

_ "Mark! Kaguya!" A voice called out. Emerald orbs snapped open. Kaguya looked up to see the grate pull away. "Mark, Kaguya, if either of you are down there say something!" a voice called down. _

_ "We're here!" Kaguya called up, "Mikoto, we're both down here! You guys are the most beautiful sight in the world right now! We need to get Mark out of here and now! He's in very bad shape!" _

"The war ended shortly after that. The two of us were married and life went on. But those nine days in hell will always stick with me. I will also remember those who saved my life, incurring a debt I'm still repaying even now." He looked to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, "After all, after what your parents did for us…how could I not?"

"Our parents?" Sasuke replied.

"Yes Sasuke…the team that rescued us from hell were your parents…all of your parents. Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Kizashi, and Mebuki. They found the encampment and pulled us out of that desolate hole in the ground." Mark said, "After they died, I knew there was only way I could repay their kindness…by looking after the three of you." He bowed his head slightly, "I only hope it was enough." The three Genin came up to the Fifth Hokage and embraced him. No words were needed to convey their gratitude.


	4. Pokemon 1: Sebastian and Ursula

_Yeah, I'm a Pokemon Fan. I've had a few ideas percolating for an epic saga in my head, but given I've got so many other projects, it never fully materialized. Here Ash has Sebastian Connor has his mentor and teacher. He's the Johto League Champion and is the successor to become the Ecruteak City Gym Leader. He also trains May and Dawn, and all three of them become champions. During the Sinnoh arc, Sebastian approaches Ursula after the Daybreak Contest with an offer to train her, as detailed in this piece. _

Hall of Records File 4

Ursula sat on a bench outside the Daybreak Contest Hall. Her delicate fingers dug into the ruffles of her red skirt. Once again she had to endure the embarassment of losing to that annoying girl with the Piplup. There was a small part of her who had to admit the Flame Ice combo used by Mamoswine and Cyndaquil was quite stunning, but it didn't hide the fact she still lost to that no talent hack! It should have been a guaranteed win with Plusle and Minun, given Dawn's past with the Cheering Pokemon, but the blue haired bitch had managed to squeak by with another victory and she was going to the Grand Festival!

"It's frustrating, isn't it?" a deep voice said from behind her. Ursula turned to see Sebastian leaning up against the wall. "Knowing you had a surefire strategy, you can sense victory is inches away from your grasp. And then it all blows up in your face." He took a breath, taking seat next to her, "I really hate it when that happens. But of course, who likes to lose? I know I don't."

"Your point being?" Ursula hissed, trying to wipe the tears from her face. "Did you come to rub it in?" To her surprise Sebastian just gave a gentle smile, pushing a strawberry ice cream cone into her hand. "What's this for?"

"You just look like you need it." Sebastian said, Ursula took the ice cream and began licking at it. "I'm here with a little proposition. When I saw you battle Dawn both times…and lose. I saw into your eyes." Sebastian pointed at her, "I saw your anger, your frustration, and I also saw a question. 'What is it that Dawn has that I don't?' The answer to that is sitting right in front of you." He indicated to himself. "What Dawn has…is me as her coach. Where do you she learned it all? I helped her perfect all her moves, helped her train her Pokemon to be the best they could."

"That's not to say you're bad, just the opposite in fact, Ursula. You are a genuinely talented Coordinator. Easily Dawn's equal. I remember watching your appeal during the Chocovine Town Contest with your Wormadam. I could tell immediately how hard you worked to refine it, because it was so beautiful. And the double battle you just had with Dawn was nothing short of art in motion! I made it a point to keep an eye on you after the Chocovine Contest, because if there's one thing I pride myself is a being a good judge of talent."

Ursula blushed, "It's nice to finally hear someone acknowledging my skill and hard work. So what are you getting at here? What is it you want?"

"I would like to coach you, Ursula Ashford, because I see a potential Grand Festival Champion in the making, I really do. All you have to do is say yes…it's that simple, my dear." Sebastian took Ursula's hand, kissing it lightly. The peach haired girl blushed some more as Sebastian stood up. "I'll give you some time to think about it. Since I'm sure you're going to be at the Grand Festival. You can let me know then. Until then you have a safe trip, Miss Ashford." He walked off, leaving her alone. Ursula held a hand to her face, the warmth burning in her cheeks.

_Ultimately, Ursula would have agreed after losing to Dawn in the Grand Festival. Traveling with the gang the rest of the way through Sinnoh and attending the Lily of the Valley Conference where Sebastian and Cynthia have an epic full battle. Ash takes on Paul and later becomes Sinnoh League Champion. _


	5. Pokemon 2: Opening Ceremony

_Another Pokemon Excerpt. Inspired by Saphroneth's "Ashes of the Past." The scene at the Indigo Conference when Moltres appeared was truly inspiring to me. So I put my own spin on it. _

Hall of Records File # 5

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for! It is my great honor and privilege to present to you…the athletes of the 278th Kanto Pokemon League Indigo Conference competition!" The announcer's voice boomed, causing the entire arena to erupt into cheers. With that utterance the trainers started entering the stadium, waving and acknowledging to the thousands of spectators. This night was for everyone who loved Pokemon and the thrill of watching them battle.

Once the trainer procession had ended, the announcer spoke once again. "Ladies and gentlemen, the torch has entered the stadium!" Sebastian, with Espeon by his side, entered through the tunnel. The competing trainers formed a path, and he ran straight down the middle, listening to his fellow competitors cheer him on. He made it up the stairs, slowly ascending towards the cauldrons. This was the moment everyone was waiting for.

There was a whoosh of air that nearly blew him over. The entire arena rose almost twenty degrees. Sebastian lowered the arm he had used to shield his face and his jaw nearly came unhinged. He was at a loss for words so the announcer said it for him. "Unreal ladies and gentlemen! The actual Moltres, Legendary Pokemon of Flame has come for the opening ceremony! This is a once in a lifetime event, and a true sign this will be a memorable competition!"

Moltres landed above the cauldron, watching with a slight hint of amusement as Sebastian recovered his wits. He bowed low to Great Bird of Fire. "It's a great honor for you to come, Moltres! I hope we give you a show worth remembering!" He said, touching the flame to the kindling. Moltres let out a loud screech, launching a Flamethrower into the bowl. The flame blazed to life.

Great flaming wings spread and Moltres launched into the sky. It circled once, its eyes falling on every trainer before gracefully flying into the evening sky, its mark now permanently burned into the heart and soul of everyone present.


End file.
